Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to a touch display panel and a driving method therefor, and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, a mainstream display panel generally implements an on-cell touch screen design to achieve a touch function, where the touch screen is attached onto a surface of a display screen such that the display panel including such touch screen and display screen has a touch function. The on-cell touch screen design, however, causes the thickness and weight of the whole structure of the display panel to be increased, which will not meet user's requirements of thin and light weight for a display panel.